Am I Fat, Hansol-ah?
by ddideubeogeo17
Summary: Hansol dibuat bingung dengan Seungkwan yang mendadak begitu tenang dan sama sekali tidak bersuara. Pendiam, karakter yang sangat bukan Boo Seungkwan sekali. Ada apa dengan Seungkwan? / VERKWAN / VERNON X SEUNGKWAN / HANSOL X SEUNGKWAN / BL / SEVENTEEN / Ficlet


Am I Fat, Hansol-ah?

Cast :: Hansol Vernon Chwe, Boo Seungkwan

Genre :: Romance

Rate :: T

Warning :: Yaoi. BxB. Typo(s). AU!. OOC.

Disclaimer :: Cast disini semuanya milik Tuhan YME, orangtuanya, dan diri mereka masing-masing. Yang milik saya cuma ceritanya aja (walaupun pasaran). Kalau ada kesamaan, itu murni karena ketidaksengajaan.

ddideubeogeo17 present

.

.

.

Hana

Dul

Set

Enjoy it~

.

.

.

"Booney?"

". . ."

"Sayang?"

". . ."

"Baby Boo, ada apa hm? Kau marah padaku?"

Sosok lelaki berparas tampan campuran Asia dan Eropa itu tengah menatap bingung pada kekasihnya, sebab sejak pulang sekolah tadi lelaki bermarga Boo itu masih belum membuka suaranya. Hansol kan jadi merasa janggal, sungguh, diam sama sekali bukan gaya Boo Seungkwan.

"Tidak."

"Booney kesayangan Hansol," dengan gerakan agak memaksa namun tetap berusaha lembut, Hansol menarik kedua bahu Seungkwan agar menghadap padanya. Mereka tengah berada di kamar Seungkwan, dan sama-sama bersandar pada _dashboard_ ranjang.

Setelah keduanya duduk berhadapan, Hansol menyentuh dagu Seungkwan hingga membuat tatapan kedua pasang mata itu bertemu.

"Hei, apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?"

Seungkwan diam, tapi kurva bibirnya jelas melengkung ke bawah.

"Kenapa, Booney? Tidak ingin menceritakan sesuatu padaku?"

"Hansol-ah. . ."

"Apa sayang?" Hansol menangkup wajah Seungkwan dan mengusap pipinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Apa aku gendut, Hansol-ah?"

"Eh?"

"Tuh kan! Pasti jawabannya 'iya', kan?"

"Booney, kenapa bertanya begitu?"

"Ish! Jawab saja dulu. Apa aku gendut?"

"Say–"

"Jawab!"

"Oke, mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"Eh, kok begitu sih?!" sewot Seungkwan sebal, namun Hansol justru terkekeh melihat pemandangan yang baginya sangat menggemaskan itu. Ia mencubit jahil pipi Seungkwan.

"Suka-suka aku."

"Hiihh dasar! Ya sudah, yang bohong dulu. Apa aku gendut?"

Hansol menggeleng, "Tidak."

Seungkwan bukannya senang, wajahnya justru makin keruh dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ja–jadi kalau jawaban jujurnya apa, Hansol-ah? Apa aku gendut?"

Hansol mengangguk.

Keadaan tiba-tiba hening.

"Hiks"

"Pffttthahahahahaha"

GREP

Hansol langsung memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya, sambil tertawa lepas.

"Hiks hiks huaaaaaaaa eomma!"

"Hahaha aigoo, _calm down_ Booney~"

"Hiks hiks"

Karena kekasihnya tidak berhenti menangis juga, akhirnya Hansol merenggangkan pelukan keduanya. Ia mengelap air mata yang membasahi wajah lelaki manis bermarga Boo itu.

"Booney sayang, maafkan aku. Aku bercanda, sungguh."

"Hiks bohong! Hiks tidak mungkin cuma bercanda. Pasti itu jawabanmu yang paling jujur hiks."

"Sayang tidak–"

"Aku gendut! Hiks"

"Booneyku–"

"Aku harus diet! Pokoknya mulai sekarang aku tidak mau makan!"

"Jangan, nanti kau sakit Booney."

"Biarkan saja! Yang penting aku harus kurus, mau sakit pun tidak ap–"

CHU~

"Jangan bicara begitu, memangnya kau pikir aku tidak khawatir? Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak sedih melihat si cerewet ini sakit, hm?"

"Apa? Cerewet?!"

BUGH!

"Aw! Booney~" Hansol memegang dada kirinya yang lumayan nyeri mendapat pukulan keras Seungkwan.

"Apa? Tadi sudah mengataiku gendut, sekarang menyebutku cerewet. Kekasih macam apa sih kau ini? Jahat!"

Hansol hanya tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah dan memilih memeluk erat Seungkwan, meskipun kekasihnya itu memberontak namun pada akhirnya berbekal kesabaran dan elusan di punggung, Seungkwan pun luluh juga.

Sekarang ia malah menyandarkan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada Hansol, dengan manja ia menyenderkan sebelah pipinya pada bahu Hansol dan menelusup di leher lelaki blasteran itu.

"Hansol-ah?"

"Apa hm?" tanya Hansol sambil mengusap kepala lelaki yang dicintainya itu.

"Apa aku benar-benar gendut? Aku jelek ya?"

"Booney, aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula mau kau gendut atau tidak, itu sama sekali bukan masalah untukku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Seungkwan sambil mendongak.

Hansol menunduk dan mengecup bibir _kissable_ itu.

"Hu'um." Ujar Hansol dan mengusak hidungnya dengan milik Seungkwan, membuat pipi kekasihnya merona pekat.

"Sungguh?"

"Sungguh." Jawab Hansol yakin. Ia melanjutkan, "Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu, hm?"

"Aku hanya iri."

"Iri? Pada siapa?"

"Hmm Jeonghan hyung, Jihoon hyung, Wonwoo hyung, Minghao hyung, semuanya bertubung ramping dan benar-benar menawan. Sementara aku kan begini."

"Begini bagaimana?"

"Hansol-ah~" Seungkwan merengek dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Hansol yang memang hanya berniat menggoda pun mengecup dahi Seungkwan lalu menempelkan dahi keduanya.

"Booneyku sayang, dengar ya. Mau kau itu Boo Seungkwan yang Boolat seperti Boontelan, kau tetap BooBoo kesayangan Beononie yang akan selalu ku cintai~"

"Yak!"

Chup!

"Ish, jangan cium-cium!"

Hansol terkekeh geli saat tahu Seungkwan sudah masuk dalam mode _SassyBoo_ nya.

" _I love you just the way you are_ , Booney~"

". . ."

"Kok tidak membalas?"

"I lobeu yu tu." Balas Seungkwan dengan _low quality english_ nya. Hansol hanya terkekeh dan menangkup wajah Seungkwan, lalu menghujani bibir lelaki itu dengan kecupan ringan berkali-kali.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu hingga sore hari dengan saling berpelukan ria di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

*Hai~ huhu esvi lagi mabok/? sama momen dua orang ini. Beneran deh ya, verkwan shipper itu bahagia banget, otp nya bener2 adem ayem tanpa ada drama/? Wkwk selalu manis dan lucu, mana nempel mulu berdua udah kek lem sama perangko xD

**Makasih buat yang udah mau meluangkan waktunya baca fic ini.

***Mind to RnR? Gomawo^^


End file.
